The Northrender
by C. J. Sayer
Summary: As the Gods are threatened and Prophecys are set in motion that span the Universes deep and dark beings are arising once more in the land of Veerstreak.


**.The Northrender.**

Chapter I: Something Begins.

_From the begining starts the end and from the end starts the begining._

It hasn't been easy over the years. Many nights I've lain sleepless and weary from a troubled mind. There aren't many of my kind, half Drahmen half human, whom understand my customs. I will portray the following to you to the height of my memory, a little may seem confused but as you will learn my life is not a clear picture.

20 winters ago it began. I don't remember much seeing that there wasn't much to be remembered. My childhood was pleasant, for a year I lived comfortably with my mother, of the Drahmen. However, here enters such a detail that has become committed to my memory. Although I rarely speak of it, my mother one eve disappeared, no note, no goodbye. As I am told she was returning to our home in the Sodren Mountains unaware that their caravans were to be attacked. My mother was forced to flee, accompanied by a horseman whom I am told was shot off of his horse. She remained safe as she was traveling in a carriage at the rear of the horse, whether her safety was preserved I am unsure, but sooner or later, dead or alive, I shall discover what fated her.

Following her disappearance I was placed under the care of a woman named Anchic. She was a woman of Thelden origin, and displayed great beauty. Her satin blue hair streamed to her shoulders like water, this was a feature I always envied about her. Even her icy blue eyes had a watery glimmer to them. Anchic was a kind woman who always did her best to please others; furthermore, she did her best at everything she pursued. Our first weeks together were quiet, but as I became more settled in her company, our friendship grew stronger. She took me mystical places like the great waterfalls of Vaun City, and comforted me like a mother would. I learned to love her but unfortunately within two winters she had also left me. Unintentionally I'm sure but all the same she was gone, and I was alone.

At this time I was placed under the care of a male Drahmen. This Drahmen was named Leontage. I speak not much of him as he treated me badly and was never around. His busy lifestyle made no room for me and he was in no way similar to the father figure I dreamed of. Within several years I had ran away. Alone was better than neglect and mistreatment surely? I soon found not and returned to find my carer had gone about his business, casting no second thought to me.

A new human woman came into my life at this stage. Her name was Ella and she was new to the village. I took her in my home as she took the role of guardian for me. I enjoyed her company and she mine. We shared memorable winters together, full of joy and yet sorrow. She had flowing blond hair just past her shoulders and pale green eyes, which sparkled like the jewels she made habit of wearing. Her figure was slender as is expected in a human and she was certainly a credit to their origin. Her kind, careful attitude attracted everyone to her even just to listen to the stories she told. The stories captivated me in a way I didn't understand at the time, they amazed me and every time told, filled me with wonder to the life I had never tasted, the life beyond the small, somewhat pathetic village I had inhabited since shortly after birth. I now understand they captivated me so much due to how secure my life had once been. These stories were full of the adventures of all sorts of creatures and people. Stories of heroes I'd never met or even heard of, and I envied the characters. Ella took me to places far beyond those ever touched on by Anchic. Places far more wondrous and yet just as awe inspiring as the sloping walls of Vaun City and it's softly sweeping waterfalls. Ella and I remained in each other's company for almost 17 winters, until one day there was a tragic attack upon our village. She was outside at the time so she was caught in the crossfire. I had seen it all. The arrival, the attack, and the departure with several of our belongings. I had watched Ella fall to the floor helplessly although there was nothing I could do I still comforted her limp body after the strangers had left.

For the first time in 17 winters I now once again laid my eyes upon Leontage. He claimed to have felt the breath of anger and sadness fill the village. As my strengths were developing my ability to control certain things were a little uncontrolled so my emotions would have certain effects, which I wouldn't particularly notice. All I remember is feeling his strong grip carry me into the house and his firm voice say, "Gather your things, quickly." I wasn't sure where he had taken me but it was quiet and he left hurriedly. He had said something about an emergency to the North and that he would return before sun set.

Even though Leontage hadn't allowed me to center his attention as my guardian, he kept his word and returned later that evening. He brought me the news that he would have to leave me alone but would call in at least once a year to check my safety and health.

Three winters passed with the odd visit from Leontage and a few other villagers. Now I am 20years old and I'm nearing the development stage. I can feel the weather turning as the days go on. It hasn't yet become unbearable but it's to worsen something's telling me, a kind of instinct. I told Leontage, but he dismissed me and I again haven't seen him since. Our village is recently planning to move northwest to the village of Gelken, and raid their food and weaponry supplies, I've been told that's where my Brother resides...

Hopefully this will get us through the worst of what's to come. Something is beginning I can feel it; I just can't quite decipher what...

Chapter II: The Lost.

_Death is not a hindrance but an opening for power._

"Thiasur what are you doing?" A gruff voice spoke from the other Room of the Oak timber House.

It was just after dawn, my Father and I were preparing to make a new Blade for the Lord of the Town, Gelken, my Father admired this Man but personally I saw him as a Vain Pompous _Nimble_ Wit with his puffed out checkered Pantaloons, Brown Leather Tunic and Bear Fur Cloak.

He wasn't as tall as most Theldens, about 6'2" with a frayed Moustache and overhanging Brow. He wasn't Fat but he wasn't Slim and he had that Air about him, you know, where he thought way too much of him self.

"Yes Father I'll be right with you, just keep stoking the Fire." I called back to my Old Man and heard a Grumble from the Forge in reply.

I stood up from my double Bed, yawned, stretched, and pulled the Bearskin Covers back over the white bed sheets and straightened out the Pillows.

Most things were made from Bear Skin in this Village due to the high amount of Bears up north here, although I can't say I have anything to complain about it; seen as though Bear Skin is Comfy, Warm and surprisingly Soft, the Meat is also quite nice especially when dried and Salted.

The Walls of my Room were just the bare Oak Timbers; I had a fire next to the Door by the bottom of my Bed with Wardrobes and a bedside Cupboard on either side of it.

In the Corner of the Room near the Fire I had my Sword Staff and my Leather Armour, the Sword Staff was fine Cedar wood with two sharpened Steel Blades at each end used in Swirling, cutting and Stabbing attacks.

The Leather Armor was ornately decorated with Gold Leaf Swirls and large pauldrons that gathered up to points.

It had Gauntlets, Greaves and Thigh Guards to match which all followed the same design.

Draped around all this was my big Black Bear Cloak, which I had made myself from a fresh kill.

I made my way to the Door with a tired sort of limp, opened it went through into the Bathroom and opened the valve for the hot Spring water to flow in from the Mountain Spring just above the Village.

Once there was enough I washed and pulled my long Silvery Hair back, looked up at the Mirror and was met by my Gaze of jet Black Eyes and thin pale Face.

I was fairly well built as far as I could see and a few of the Women from the Village had showed interest in me in times past, so overall I wouldn't call myself Ugly but I wouldn't say I was Handsome.

I looked away from the Mirror and trudged back into my Room where I dressed and put on my Cloak but leaving my Armor to one side for today.

I went out to see my Father stood in front of the blazing heat of the Fire in the Forge he nodded to me and pointed at the Metal Ingots next to me, he didn't speak as it was imperative that he kept his concentration at a complete maximum at this point.

I passed the Metal over to him, which he put in Tongs and in turn held in the Fire.

He pointed to some Timber at the other side of the Smithy; I knew he wanted me to shape it into a Handle and a Sheath.

I moved over to the Timber and Wood Cutting tools.

Picked up one long piece of Oak and grabbed the Hatchet.

I hit the Oak at one end to chop some off; I did this again and again till I had made the Oak into several short blocks of Wood ready for Chiseling and sanding.

I began to chisel one down into a Hilt shape this work would take quite awhile and required a fair bit of skill and precision but I had done this many of a time so it was almost second nature to me now.

Once I had the Hilt shape I split the Wood in two.

I turned to see how my Father was progressing; the Blade he was forging was a curved sort of Scimitar of the East design.

I could see the sweat dripping from his large brow; he wiped it away with a Rough Hand and continued hammering.

My Father was a tall Man with dark red Eyes and the same long Hair as me except his was Brown and slightly curled.

He was well built and mostly muscle due to his Job.

He always told me I had my Mothers Face and Skin but I had never known my Mother so I wouldn't know.

He had told me of my Origins, which were of the Drahmen that live further South in the Mountain Ranges, in the Land of the Drahmen Lancers.

The Drahmen are offspring of Dragons and Humans, with large Black leathery scaled Wings and the ability to change fully into a Bipedal Dragon at will accept of course the undeveloped.

My Mother, my Father tells me, was a Drahmen

They are very intelligent and skilled crafts people but their art of war is unmatched they Swoop down on the Field of Battle with Bows, Crossbows, Maces, Flails, Two Handed Swords, Broad Swords, and the most killed swoop with their Lances and Sword Staffs, these Warriors are know as the Drahmen Lancers and hence the name of their Lands as their Lands were claimed by these truly awesome Warriors from the Mountains.

I myself had not gained the ability to spawn any Dragon features yet except for my burning Temperament.

I hoped to one day grow the Wings of the Drahmen so I could take to the Skies and hunt from their so that the Village would rarely go hungry again.

This year was becoming a bad one with a Large Blizzard slowing consuming the Mountains and would most likely bring a large amount of Hunger upon our people.

My Father turned round and spoke at last.

"Son, get the Hilt."

I did as I was told and he fitted the Hilt over the Blade and poured molten Metal into the Gaps I had made on the Hilt, which Melted the Hilt to the Blade.

He then proceeded to make a Sheath for it with me.

We were halfway through making the Sheath when I heard a Women scream over the Hill and the sound of Burning.

My Father told me to go check it out and he bolted into my Room for my Armor and Weapons.

I put them on and burst out of the Front Door and ran straight down to the now evident signs of a Fire.

I saw Arrows that were alight raining down on the Village.

Already the Men of the Village had nearly all gathered down in front of the Gate.

I reached them.

"What in Thorins word is going on Haladar?" I barked to my Friend.

"Exactly what it looks like one of the nearby Villages is attacking, I believe they are running out of Food and have come here for some."

"Well, let's go!" I shouted out the Idea.

The Gates began to open up and the Men roared a Battle Cry as we all spilled out of the Gates to the nearest Enemy.

I saw him, an Adolescent about 16, 4 years younger than I.

He turned to see me and instantly dropped his Bow and drew his Sword.

He Swung.

I spiraled around him dodging the Blow while with the other end of my Staff I flicked his Blade up; he lost it on the Ground I then spun and stabbed him in the Back.

I reached for his Bow and Arrows, strung one and fired at the nearest Enemy, I fired again and again in quick succession, looked round and saw someone aiming for me so I quickly rolled out of its direction. The Arrow missed so I charged he fumbled for another Arrow, too late I was upon him and he was dead within one quick swipe, the Blood spurted and stained the Snow.

I could see Men of our village dying but too few to change the tide of Battle.

The enemy were loosing and entering disarray.

Then the sky darkened, I looked up and saw the Sky spiral and a Lightning Bolt struck about 15 paces away from me frying the un-fortunate, now charred remains of a the Soldier that stood there.

They had a Nadrian Magic user, which was never good.

I looked around for him as there was a roll of Thunder overhead and another Bolt struck the ground somewhere to the side of me, about 25 paces away.

I spotted him, he was waving his Arms around frantically and being guarded by some experienced Soldiers who were killing all that came near.

I shouted to all the nearby Men to pick up Bows, they did as they saw me as some amount of an authority Figure.

I ordered them to fire upon the Enemy's defensive Circle, they did as they were told and we killed about 3, it was hard to hit them, they were about 75 paces away and spaced about 10 paces from each. There were 7 of them now.

We fired again but only got 2, the next volley hit 1 and the volley after that hit no one because now they were moving around.

It was time to charge I shouted the order and we all ran forward.

The rest of the Enemies Army was now either scattered or laid dead in their Blood and the Blood of their companions.

We reached the Enemy Guard with a vicious charge.

2 died straight away but the other 2 were holding off.

I ran over to one of them he struck, I parried and moved to his side and went for a blow with the bottom of my Sword Staff, this tricked him but he still parried it.

I met my gaze with his, I then realized this was no Man; it was a Woman, and a ferocious one at that.

She sprinted away from the Battle.

I pursued.

She led me into the Forest to a clearing where she removed her Helmet and dropped it to the Ground.

She shook her hair out.

I loosened my Cloak and then dropped that too.

I took a Stance but she quite strangely sheathed her Weapon.

"Please put it away, I need to ask you a question."

I raised one Eyebrow at her but strapped my Weapon to my back none the less.

"Fire away."

She smiled at me.

"I need to know are you Thiasur Fellnamir?"

I raised both Eyebrows now in mild surprise.

"That I am, who does it concern?"

She let out a happy laugh.

"It concerns your Sister."

She walked over and embraced me then took 2 steps back with a big smile still on her face.

She giggled and said

"It concerns me."

:Chapter III:

.Crops Of The Dead.

_"For Life is a mere stepping Stone into Death over an Abyss of Eternity"_

Standing above the Fields of Vearstreek I gaze into the Mountains and the setting Sun.

Too long had we been chasing the band of Traversers across the Plains and Hills of my Country.

They had wreaked Destruction and Havoc in their Path but always they headed to the North.

Black Skeletons wreathed in the Stench of Graves and of the Underworld it's self.

They had come from the Abyss, no-one knows why, but everyone wanted them gone, except the Shadaraks from the East.

Helions gone Sour, summoners of the Dead and in their own way dead too.

They threw down the ability to feel anything good when they made a pact with the Lord of the Underworld, Herenash.

"Come on General we _must _keepmoving lest we should lose trail of the Traverser Princes."

I came to my senses, on a Wolf beside me was my Advisor Jarekdian, or Jark for short as he was know within our battalion.

He was fairly Short and his Hair was receding, his eyes were sinking into the back of his Head and his Grey Hairs were not in short supply.

He spoke of half of what you did'nt want to know and you would be able to say half as much back to him, that he would enjoy to hear.

A clear reminder of this was what he had just said, I really did'nt want to carry on moving, this place was nice, it was on the outskirts of the Woods on the edge of a large Valley overlooking the Farms of this area.

The Grass was lush and Green and nearby you could hear the slow movement of the crystla clear Water i na nearby Stream.

The Scenery like this was the reason why I fought so hard to preserve it against enemies of the Fell kind.

I began my Wolf moving and slowly but surely caught up with the Column of the others.

In the distance I could see one of my Scouts speeding towards us.

I told the Column to slightly change direction towards him.

Soon he was there panting and gasping for Breath along with his Wolf, he was cut a few times and scorched.

"Report." I did'nt say this too demandingly as he did seem quite worn down.

"Sir.. The traversers have changed..." He took a Gulp of Air and some Water then continued.

"Have changed course."

My Eyes raised with surprise.

"Are you sure?"

"Sir, please do not insult me, I saw it with my own Eyes, this you should trust?"

"Trust I should and do."

He stood there expecting me to say the next bit, or he was just too delirious to really care.

"Well in which derection did they go?"

"Towards a large Farm with a Villa in the centre, I'd say West." His Eyes flashed around the Area, he scanned for things I could not see.

"Well suppose i'd best tell the Coloumn to move that way then."

Most of the Soldiers had dismounted and started having a Rest.

Unlucky for them their nice moment of peace, and mine, was about to be broken and smashed into little pieces.

"Come on get back up you lazy lumps."

The 40 odd Men grumbled and slowly moved to their Feet.

One of the Soldiers rose their voice above the Clatter and movement.

"Begging your pardon Sir but we have'nt rested for 2 Days."

"And do you know why that is Friend?"

"No Sir but I would like to."

I sighed.

"That's because they dont rest, the Fallen are Dead and in a sense are eternally sleeping, so if we want to keep up with them we must do so by not resting."

"It's very annoying and yes I wish I could just set up a Tent and stay here for a Week but it's not going to happen anytime soon, so pack your stuff up and we will have to move on."

The Soldier grumbled and carried on packing.

I turned to the Scout.

"You my Friend can settle down here if you wish and catch up with us tomorrow or if time permits it, we'll be back before that."

I smiled slightly.

"No Sir, I will stay with the Column and do my Duty."

I laughed.

"Fair enough."

The Column began moving again towards the spoken Location.

The Sun was setting over the Mountains and the Moon began to Rise.

Some time later we could see the Farm and it was burning, the Ground was begining to spew forth strips of Green Silvery Vapour.

It looked like the Monsters had settled in for the Night.

I looked at the questioning Soldier from before as he was about to suggest we rest and shook my Head at him.

If we left it any longer that whole area would be wreathed with the Air of Death.

I pointed them to move foward.

The group of assembled Velen Riders shifted un-easily then began to move slowly at first but then slowly sped up to an acceptable Speed.

We rode silently down the Darkened Hills towards the burning Villa and the Dying Crops.

Corn, it would give us some usefull cover to move through.

We entered the Crops and at that Moment a Hollow Voice screamed.

They had seen us enter.

Now it was a battle rather than an Ambush.

They must have been expecting us.

How could i have been so foolish.

To the side of me I saw burning Orange Eyes and a Jet Black shape, it leapt forward, I drew my Volt Staff.

Whack, I gave it a blow to the face and the Electricity from my Staff fried my Assailant.

A Second approched and I jumped from my Wolf as it reared up on it's back Legs, it leapt at the monster and ripped it to pieces.

I heard the Scream of one of the Soldiers and saw him be flung into the Air where he wildy kicked and whimpered until he fell to the Ground just by me and the only noise he gave was a Gurgling of Blood in his Throat.

I jabbed him with my Staff to cleanse him so he would not rise again as one of the Dead.

His body jerked from the Electricity.

I heard a Snarl behind me.

I spun to see my Wolf fighting 4 Creatures.

I ran into the Combat but too late they bit and Clawed my Wolf down and then threw it at me.

I ducked and rolled out of the Way of the Carcass making sure to tap it with my Staff as it went over-head.

The 4 followed it closely to attack me.

I jumped up, spiralling into the Air.

I span when I landed hitting all 4 around the Face.

They went into Spasms of Shocks and disintegrated.

I had'nt noticed all of the other Soldiers had slowly stopped shouting and Screaming around me.

I slowly realised I was the only one left.

I was alone and it sounded as though the Dead were getting back up along with a full host of Underworld Servants.

A screech to one side of me.

I turned to the Source of the Sound but the shape flitted away quickly.

Again to my right hand side.

I tried in Vain once more to see it.

More screech's were joining in now.

Taunting me.

I could'n see them.

My heart thudded, like the beat of a War Drum.

I saw more shapes fly past my Clearing in the Corn.

One came speeding in.

I smashed it to the Chin with the Staff.

In came 6 more.

I leapt straight for one and kicked it sqaurely in the Chest with both my Legs.

It fell to the Floor with me still stood upon it.

I jabbed it and it vanished with a crackle of Electricity.

The next jumped my back.

I smacked it in the Face and it fell off.

I Turned on it and with one swift movement it was also gone.

I swiveled round hit another squarely in the Chest.

I looked up to see a large Black Fist sailing for my Face.

It hit me straight on in the Nose.

The Force made me fly back where I landed on my back, dazed I got to my Feet and managed to hit the approaching Demon in the face.

It cracked into nothing.

They just would'nt stop coming I was fighting frantically now hitting each Dead being one after another.

They suddenly retreated.

It was all silent except for the rustle to my left.

It sounded like only one.

Then something flew up into the Air and landed infront of me.

As I looked down it rolled over.

The lifeless Eyes looked up at me and it smiled with pure Malice.

The Dismembered and rotting Head of the Scout laid on the Floor infront of me, I felt my Muscles Tense and the Hairs on my Neck raise up.

I thought I was going to be Sick.

Horrified I looked up to see some very Sharp Claws followed by a crunch as I knew my Face had just been crushed.

I looked down upon my Body as my Soul left it.

I slowly began to realise how small we all really are and then I slipped into Darkness.

I awoke to find myself on the Banks of the River of the After life, a beautiful shining light was emanating from a Boat.

I stared at it for awhile untill I finally decided I should move into the Boat, so I could enter the Afterlife before my Soul was rent back into the service of the Dead.

:Chapter IV:

.From The Storm.

I stood staring at my new, so called Sister.

She opened her mouth to speak.

Nothing came forth from her Voice box.

She grabbed and groped at her Throat as if trying to pull something off.

Whatever she was grabbing at wasn't coming off because still she could not speak.

A dark shade of Blue began to creep up her Neck towards her Face.

It carried on not stopping; her whole Body had gone Blue in a matter of seconds.

All I could do was kneel and stare.

Suddenly her skin started to protrude in different places like spikes rising up under a Sheet.

This started to happed violently and she was now shaking and starting to glow white pur light from her Mouth and Eyes.

She rose off of the ground bent over and from her Shoulder blades sprouted large feathered Wings that were also the same shade of Blue as her Skin.

There was a sudden flash of blinding White light and in the Air Hovered a Storm Rider.

Storm Riders were known in the Legends of my People as the Messengers of the Thunder God Thorin.

It scanned around with it Lightning shaded Eyes until it locked it's Gaze with me, my Stomach clenched.

It stared for what seemed to be an hour but which was really only a few seconds.

After staring it looked away again and clicked its Fingers at the Air, to my disbelief a large roll of Parchment appeared where it had clicked and the Creature then grabbed it and began to use its finger as a Quill.

I really could not believe what I was seeing.

The Air was crackling with static and my Hair was beginning to stand on end.

It began to mumble in a Hollow other-worldly voice that went straight through me and the surrounding Terrain with ease.

Surely my Comrades would hear it and come.

I couldn't pick up on what it was saying at all even though it was loud enough.

It clicked again and the Parchment cracked away in a flash of electricity.

Once again the monster looked at me but this time it began to speak but this time I could tell what it was saying.

All I could hear was some strange Language that I did'nt understand at all even though I could pick up on the Words.

"Lorar Arpar Gerafamontor, Djiredor Ferira Pardis Hloreyoi Rarkira Lark Heora Visharvoriracori Ador Paradiradosiror." It was saying this again and again but each time it appeared to get more and more frustrated until it jumped up and down on the spot of Air it was hovering on.

I found this quite amusing and a flicker of ridicule appeared on my face.

My Smile was wiped off almost instantaneously due to the large Lightning Bolt the Messenger sent into the Snow 10 foot to the left of me singeing my hair on that side.

He snapped his fingers in the air again but in my general direction.

Once again it spoke but this time I could understand it.

"Son of Kings, with me you shall come so the Prophecy is fulfilled."

I needed to ask how but my Mouth wouldn't move I couldn't speak at all.

I wanted to scream how, how do I come with you?

Questions began to spin through my Head.

How?

Where to?

What Prophecy?

And the biggest one; Son of Kings?

It shook its head.

A soft Voice started In my Head.

"Do not worry I hear you, now shut up, I've done the formal bit now it's time for the Informal, Mortal."

"I have just been told that you cannot journey with me yet, it appears I have come too early."

"So instead I shall set you upon a path of events that you shall not walk off of."

"First you must find the Render; this mighty Weapon will help you find the suit of Armour that goes with this Axe."

"When you have the Armour and the Axe you must, I repeat _must_ come back to this exact spot and say this Incantation 2 times;

_Ados Feyro Heora Lorar Arpar Gerafamontor!_

_Ados Reyroi Paridor Fereymonarkor!_

Once spoken I shall appear here, that is the Incantation of Calling the Storm."

My Head was spinning.

I spoke inside my own Head

"I understand but where does this, Render, reside?"

"What does it look like?"

The voice replied.

"It is made from Bone, the Bone of Gods."

"It resides in the Forge of Souls."  
"That is all I can tell you I am afraid."

Confusion struck like a Lance within me.

I had heard of the Forge in Legends but never knew it actually existed, if my memory served me correctly it should be under Mount. Gien.

But that Volcano had been quiet for over 4000 years and had almost Frozen over.

It was the centre of the Northern Tundra and was impossible to get to in Winter, it was just too cold.

The Voice spoke again.

"One last pointer before I depart, search for the Underlings, the greatest Miners and Tunnel Builders ever to walk this Planet."

Who were the Underlings; I had never heard of them and the only place I could think they would be known is in one of the great Temple Archives but the nearest one was more than 1 week hiking away.

"Goodbye Thiasur Son of Kings, and good luck."

There was another flash of White and he was gone.

I heard something slump into the Snow and when I looked down there was my Sister.

She was out cold that much was clear.

Questions and ideas were firing through my Head.

I stumbled over to her and had a real look at her.

She was about the same height as me, she had a deep Red Hair colour which gradually got to a deep shade of Purple and followed through to the Tips to be a Turquoise.

Her Eyes were the same, Blood Red In the centre and slowly they became Turquoise at the edges.

Her Skin was fairly pale and smooth.

She was Slim and looked highly dextrous.

She had an average sized chest and a flat Stomach.

She was wearing a Blood Red Shirt and Cream coloured Pants, on top of that she was wearing some Exoskeleton Armour, pieced together from Animal Bone and Insect shells

I lifted her onto my Shoulders and began to trek back to Town.


End file.
